


The Perils Of Laundry Day

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Crack, Funny, Gen, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Now it was Noctis' and Prompto's turn to wash the group's dirty laundry. But wasn't there an easier way to get this job done?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	The Perils Of Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/gifts).



> Dear Van, this fic is for you. I want to thank you so much for our friendship and our time together. I enjoy our conversations every time and often have something to laugh about. What could be nicer? Dude, you are amazing. I hope ya like this little fic and that I could make you laugh. I wish ya a merry Christmas!

In hindsight, it would have been a lot easier if they'd just done the laundry. Then they would have saved themselves a lot of trouble.

"Dude, Ignis is killing us."

Noctis simply nodded at Prompto’s horrified words. The two of them stood side by side near the sea and in some distance from the haven, while they looked at the remains of the clothes that lay on the sand of the beach.

Some scraps of cloth were burned, others torn, and still others were completely unrecognizable.

"Maybe we can just say that a monster attacked us...?"

Noctis raised his head and looked at Prompto doubtfully as Noctis asked his question. Prompto just grimaced.

"A monster that can conjure fire and ice...?"

 _Ah well, shit_. There was no such kind of monster.

The wind blew over the beach and swirled some of the clothes in the air while the sun was now fully up and tickled their noses with its warm rays.

Ignis would soon be finished preparing breakfast. Then he would see how far they got with the laundry. Or rather, he would expect them to be done by now.

When a stronger gust of wind came, it blew something in front of Noctis’ feet, which at first glance looked like a burnt piece of coal. As Noctis looked more closely, he could recognize Ignis' gray casual shirt.

"Ignis is killing us."

With a heavy sigh Noctis spoke his words to Prompto and they both looked again at what they had done with the clothes, while they could only wait for the downfall.

~

When Ignis suggested that they take turns cleaning their clothes if they were to spend the nights in the wilderness for long periods, Noctis more than agreed. He liked the idea that others would wash his clothes and not have to take care of them himself, and hey, how often would they spend the night in the wild for weeks?

The answer was, whenever they didn't have the money to stay in anything other than a haven. Which unfortunately happened more often than you wanted to imagine for a prince and his company.

When Ignis announced to Noctis the evening before that it was his and Prompto’s turn to do the laundry all the complaining and all the exchange offers hadn't helped. They should even get up before sunrise to do this so that they had enough time to rinse the close with fresh water and hang it up to dry. _Before sunrise_.

Ignis was adamant.

Getting up was terrible. It should be forbidden to get up so early. No, not just forbidden, it should be a criminal offense. It had taken what seemed like an eternity before he and Prompto had even carried the clothes from the haven to the beach. The Galdin Quay was so close. The Galdin Quay with its soft beds and its staff doing the laundry. Perhaps Noctis shouldn't have bought all of the bait at the fishing shop after all.

"That sucks _so much_."

Did Gladio have any idea how awful it was to clean that damn leather jacket? No matter how long Noctis scrubbed at it and how loudly he swore, the blood of the last hunt just didn't seem to come off the green leather.

"Shit. Hey Noct, do you think they'll notice?"

After they dutifully carried the clothes to the beach as Ignis demanded, Prompto and Noctis both took each a pile of cloth and kneeled next to each other in the water, trying to get the clothes as clean as possible.

When Noctis turned to Prompto, he laughed so loudly that it had to be heard all over the beach. What used to be a small mud stain on Ignis’ white shirt was now a gigantic brown stain that almost ran over half the shirt.

When Noctis laughed, Prompto couldn't help but laugh along. At least a little, before he sighed and put the shirt back in the water and continued rubbing on the stain.

"You're right, that sucks."

"Damn buddy, at least we're both bad at it."

At Noctis’ words they both laughed briefly before a sigh from Prompto and then from Noctis could be heard as they both continued. After all, there was no way out of this work. Or was there?

Noctis stared down at the jacket for a while as he thought about it. There had to be an easier way. _Come on Noct, you're usually so good at avoiding extra work._

"We use magic."

The thought came to him suddenly and it seemed genius to Noctis.

"Dude what? Magic? If you have a new form of magic just for cleaning, ya could have said that ages ago."

Prompto spoke his words with a laugh while looking at Noctis as if waiting for him to explain his joke at any moment. But the more Noctis thought about it, the more logical it seemed to him.

"No, we use fire magic! Prom, we just burn the stains away! Not with huge flames, just a few sparks. When all the stains are burned away, we just throw the things in the water. Then they look washed, the smell is gone, and we are finished! And maybe even have time for a little nap before breakfast. "

Just the thought of going back to sleep filled Noctis with satisfaction. Prompto meanwhile opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Dude, that’s crazy. How should that even work?”

Prompto looked at him doubtfully and Noctis just shrugged his shoulders.

"In my mind it works perfectly. We burn the smut away but stop the fire before it could burn the clothes. Less work. We can at least try it. Or would you prefer to keep scrubbing and ruining Ignis' shirts?"

Noctis spoke his words teasingly with a grin on his lips and Prompto shuddered at the pure thought.

"Oh fuck no, let's try it."

Said and done.

Prompto and Noctis spread the clothes with the largest stains on the sand and looked at them. Gladio and Noctis were clearly the biggest pigs. Most of Prompto’s and Ignis’ clothes were lying on their sides in a pile. A little sea water and soap would be enough for those. But Gladio’s and Noctis’ clothes? Like pigs in a mud puddle.

"Okay ready?"

Noctis had a magic flask filled with fire magic in his hand. Prompto was standing next to him with a bucket of water. Just to be on the safe side in case something should go wrong.

"As ready as I can be. Shit Noct, don't burn anything. I want to survive the morning."

"Oh, come on, have a little trust in your best friend."

Notorious last words. At least Prompto and Noctis would probably make them to such. 

On the first try, it actually looked like it was going to work. To be on the safe side, they had taken the Noctis jacket, which they would be able to hide inconspicuously if something went wrong. In fact, Noctis only managed to create a few sparks and Prompto and Noctis watched in amazement as it burned the mud.

"Wow, it actually works. Who would have thought that?”

Prompto sounded like he was seeing magic for the first time in his life and Noctis laughed.

"I told you I could do it. Just fuck, it'll take forever. Let me see if I can do several at the same time."

"Duh, shouldn't we wait to see if there are any burn marks? Your jacket is black, maybe that's why it looks so good?”

But while Prompto was speaking and Noctis was thinking that his words actually made sense, he had already implemented his plan. Fire sparks sparkled on several items of clothing and suddenly Noctis actually felt a little nervous. Nothing could go wrong now.

Exactly at the moment in which Noctis thought these words and wanted to take the magic flask more firmly in his hand, it slipped from his still slightly soapy hand and fell down.

It just fell to the ground.

Noctis made a startled sound, Prompto opened his eyes in shock and in the next moment the glass broke and the sparkles on the clothing turned into huge flames. Prompto's water bucket, which he reflexively poured onto the flames, didn't help either.

"Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_!"

Noctis felt panic seeping over him when he saw the blazing flames and his first thought was to think about how for heaven's sake he should get the seawater over the flames to put them out.

Prompto was a thought faster than Noctis and before Noctis knew it, the next magic bottle broke.

The thought was good. Prompto conjured ice to put out the fire. Only he'd taken a synthetic mix that consisted of almost an entire blizzard.

When Noctis looked back at Prompto even his eyelashes were frozen and Noctis could barely move his legs because they felt as if they had frozen to ice.

The mess was perfect.

The flames were now out, but their clothes were frozen in a thick layer of ice.

For a moment neither of them knew what to say. When Noctis tried to take one of Prompto's pants out of the water, a piece broke off. It just broke off.

Noctis held the frozen piece of cloth in his hand and showed it to Prompto. Prompto stared in horror at the remains of his own pants and when Noctis saw this horrified face, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. That look was just hilarious.

_What the hell had they just done? And what the fuck they should do now?_

Noctis laughed until his stomach hurt and at some point Prompto began to laugh too, at least until Prompto buried his face in his hands and Noctis let the piece of pants fall to the floor.

"Noct, we're dead, aren't we?"

"Yeah dude, totally. If you wanna tell me something I should know before we die, now would be the best time to do it.”

At those words, Prompto looked at Noctis between the fingers of his hand.

"I hate you."

At Prompto's words that couldn't even sound angry if he wanted, Noctis couldn't help but laugh again.

"Bullshit. You love me and you know it."

"Yeah, I do."

Prompto dropped his hands and looked at the clothes that were slowly thawing again.

"And what are we doing now?"

"Maybe we can still save something when the clothes are dry again...?"

_But spoilers, they couldn't._


End file.
